someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stormlilly/II. You walk until your legs feel like they'll collapse out from under you...
The occasional dull flash of pain reminding you that you've just been in an accident - or something, you cynically remind yourself. After all - where was everyone? Where is everyone..? Your right shoulder is bruised, and slightly itchy. Above the parking garage you woke to find yourself in, you seem to be in a hospital basement. The walls are covered with a hideously bright green wallpaper that makes you slightly nauseous just to look at it - and hospital 'art' that is somehow even worse. Mercifully, most of the paintings are obscurred by layers of dust and obvious neglect. Footprints in the dust lead up from out of the parking garage - though only one set. Did no one else truly come this way..? An uneasy feeling hovers over you. The basement is small - almost cozy - yet should be much larger, especially if there is a hospital working above. A lone boiler is churning away merrily in the corner, but it looks far too ancient and tiny to provide heat to even a single modern ward. In addition to the strangely compact size, there is only one apparent exit - a door carved straight into one section of the mint-rot green wall. The pressure of one drink too many roils unpleasantly in your stomach, and you take a moment to steady yourself. You need to keep going - you got out of this in pretty decent condition. Whatever happened to your friends could be worse, and that might be why you're at a hospital... The feeling of dread tightens as you wonder if the reason your friends left you alone in the parking garage is because they were in such bad shape the paramedics had to drag them off - and somehow failed to notice you. Steeling yourself, you open the door. Waiting listlessly in the hallway is a figure, a little shorter then yourself. It's hard to tell much about their appearance, given the fact their skin is covered by enough soil and grime that you can't even tell what they're wearing. And on their head... Over their face..! The figure is wearing what seems to be a brown paper shopping bag. They've drawn two red lips where their eyes should - lips that are set in wide smiles. A single eye, surrounded by red lashes is where their mouth should be - and the paper is wet with sweat and saliva from their heavy breathing. There are no holes to see with. The figure and you stare at each other for some time, you taking a few hesitant steps back. The figure is blocking the way forward, but you can see heavy door beyond it... Maybe you could reach it if you just ran? And there is always the elevator - yeah, you could run to the elevator..! With a surprisingly quiet sigh, the figure hefts up a spade - and rockets towards you, screeching. You - Rush forward, throwing the figure down and trying to make it into the next room! Run away, hoping you'll get to the elevator in time! Wait. Category:Blog posts